


Did We Do Magic Together a Lot?

by geminisfolklore



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3x05 Deleted Scene, F/F, F/M, Kindred Spirits, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisfolklore/pseuds/geminisfolklore
Summary: Takes place during 3x05, and is canon-compliant--Josie teaches Hope the spell to restore everyone's Malivore memories. The girls bond and Hope thinks about something other than her pile-of-goo boyfriend for a while.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby (mentioned) - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Did We Do Magic Together a Lot?

**Author's Note:**

> When Josie agreed to help Hope with the spell, I was so upset we didn't get to see that scene! So, I wrote it! This is my first time ever writing from Hope's point of view, so I apologize if it's not the best! I just felt this scene needed to come from Hope!
> 
> Slightly inspired by @hosiehugs and @josettefilm on Twitter, for their beautiful headcanons about how this scene would have gone!

It took another hour of arguing her case to get Dr. Saltzman to allow her to stay at the school. On the one hand, she was glad for his caution. If a monster wanted to get into the school, it would prove rather difficult. (Well, she says that, but its not like security here has ever been top-notch at this place.) On the other hand, it was extremely irritating because all she wanted to do was be remembered and start working on finding Landon.

Thank God for Josie and her kind soul.

_ I believe you _ .

It felt so good to hear those words from Josie’s lips. This was twice now that the brunette siphoner had noticed something familiar in Hope. She didn’t know how to explain it, but she was beyond thankful for that connection, whatever it may be. Once upon a time, Hope had dubbed them as kindred spirits in revenge. That had been a joke, of course, but the more she thought about it, the more true it felt in her bones. They were kindred spirits. It explained it better than anything else did.

The next day, the two girls got to work on the spell. Hope was a talented witch, but this wasn’t the kind of spell that could be learned overnight. The first day, Hope didn’t even work  _ with _ Josie. She’d been given some textbook on the spell, and she was asked to read through it. Hope had thought about blowing it off, because research had never been her favorite part of magic. This was important, though, and if Josie thought that she needed to do her research before learning the actual spell, then Hope believed her.

Belief was a two-way street, after all. 

That morning, she’d received a fire message from Josie, saying that they could meet in Hope’s room in one hour. Alaric had let her come up here (believing her a lot more once she showed him the decorations and photos that were in this otherwise-empty room). Hope didn’t know how easy today would be, so she wanted to be on her a-game. She took a shower, ate a protein bar, and made sure her room was clean. (She also hid the jar of good in her bathroom counter. She didn’t want to have to answer questions on that one.) 

At exactly 10 o’clock, a knock sounded on her door. Josie was nothing, if not punctual. Hope let her in, and sighed a bit.

“Thank you for helping me with this,” Hope said, moving into the room and kneeling down at the witch’s circle she’d created in front of her fireplace. Josie, however, did not sit beside her. The girl was looking around at the decorations.

After a second of silence, she spoke. “I like your decorations,” she said, and Hope couldn’t tell if she was saying it just to be nice, or because something familiar thudded in her soul.

“Thanks,” Hope said from her spot on the ground. “You’re kind of the one who picked them out…”

“Were we...no, nevermind.” Josie said, shaking her head quickly, before moving to sit down across from Hope.

“Friends?”

“Or something else.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Hope didn’t want to shake her head or rush to answer, because she didn’t want to make Josie feel bad for wondering. She supposed it was a fair assessment with the limited amount of information that she had. She didn’t want to hurt Josie’s feelings, especially not when she was being so nice and helping her with this spell when she absolutely didn’t need to. She had to pick her words carefully. “You had a crush on me when we were younger.”

Josie nodded, shaking her head some. “Right, got it. Um, forget I asked? I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I, just, uh…”

“I had a crush on you, too.”

Josie seemed to be stunned into silence, and during that deafening moment, Hope kicked herself for saying it. Way to make things awkward. She needed to focus on something else.  _ Anything _ else. She looked around, before reaching to grab one of the candles and the matches, striking it and lighting it. “Anyways,” Hope said, cutting through the silence. “Thank you, again, for helping me with this. I appreciate it more than you could ever know. I wouldn’t be able to do it without you.”

“It’s not a problem. Really. No one deserves to be forgotten,” Josie said, before pulling open the textbook. 

Any awkwardness that had built up between them in the last minute disappeared in the next five seconds. Josie began breaking down the spell to her, explaining all the various factors of the spell, how important attention to detail was, and that it was black magic. It could hurt Hope, so she needed to be careful with what she was doing. Hope understood it all, having witnessed Josie do the spell not once, but twice. Of course, seeing a spell and actually doing it yourself were two completely different things. Josie was an extremely talented witch, and Hope was often in awe of her magical capabilities. Hope was a great witch herself (modesty aside), but Josie seemed to have a super special connection to her magic. It was something that Hope had always envied. 

“Let’s go over the incantation, yeah? Don’t actually do the spell, just practice the pronunciations.” Josie said, underlining the words and pressing the book closer to Hope. 

Hope leaned over, and caught a whiff of something vanilla scented. Her eyes whipped to Josie’s, and her eyes widened. “Are you wearing perfume?”

Josie blushed. “Um, yeah…”

“It smells nice.” 

“You did your make up too.”

“Uh, yeah. I wanted to look nice for...I have a thing after this.”

Something about that felt like a lie. For a moment, Hope had thought she was going to say that she wanted to look nice for her. That was stupid, of course, and not relevent to the reason they were here today. So, Hope averted her gaze, looking down at where Josie was underlining. She needed to focus on this spell. What was it that Josie had said? Be pure in intentions. She needed to make sure that her mind was on recovering memories and nothing else. Anything else was going to be a distraction, and Hope couldn’t afford that right now. She needed to get this done, so that she could keep searching for Landon.

“Right...so, the incantation?”

“Yeah.”

Hope reached out to look at the book at the exact same time Josie did, their fingertips brushing for just a moment. Josie’s fingers twitched in surprise, but neither girl moved. Hope stared at the words on the page for a moment, before sighing some. Making sure that she wouldn’t be accidentally doing magic, Hope closed her eyes and began to repeat the incantation. “ _ Harae-tamai Kioku. Yomigaerashi-tamae. _ ”

A small gust of air flew by her, but other than that, her words lie flat. Hope over to see Josie staring at her, and she raised an eyebrow. “Was that incantation right?”

“Yeah, it was,” Josie nodded, before reaching over to pick up a match and another candle, lighting it. “I think you’re ready to do the spell.”

Hope nodded, helping Josie get the spell ready to be done. Just as she was ready, on instinct, Hope reached out her hands, crossing them. She waited for the inevitable: Josie’s hands to grab her own. However, it just didn’t come. Carefully, Hope peeled her eyes open. Josie was staring at her hands, and then quickly shook her head. “I don’t have magic right now.”

Oh.

Right.

“Sorry, I’m just so used to…”

“Did we do magic together a lot?” Josie asked, pressing her lips together.

Hope nodded. “Yeah, actually. Doing magic with you is one of the most normal things I can feel, as strange as that sounds.”

Josie averted her gaze, staring down momentarily into her lap and pursing her lips slightly. “Normal? Magic can kill people.”

Hope frowned, before reaching over and grabbing the siphoner’s hand, carefully locking their palms together. She knew that Josie had been struggling with her lack of magic over the last few weeks, and Hope felt so bad for her when it came to that. Hope had had her fair share of black magic tragedies in her life, but she had never let the guilt eat her away like Josie had. It was because Josie was so much more emotional than her, in the best way possible. Hope had always had a problem connecting to her feelings. Josie never seemed to stop herself from internalizing all of her problems and blaming herself. Hope hated that for her.

“Magic can also be beautiful. I know you don’t remember me right now, Jo, but you are wonderful at magic. You’re strong, and you’re more powerful than you know.” Hope said, squeezing her hand softly. She bit down slightly at her bottom lip, before quickly shaking her head some. “I know you think your magic is evil, but it’s not.  _ You’re _ not.”

Josie and Hope stared at each other for probably longer than they should have. Hope smiled softly, and almost let out a full-grin when Josie returned her smile. “Thank you, Hope.” 

“You’re welcome, Jo.” 

Silence for a few moments before Hope cleared her throat. She needed to do this spell, so that she could get back to finding Landon. There had been a reason she was avoiding Josie for the last few days. Everything that Hope had realized when she was stuck in the other girl’s mind had derailed her for a moment, and now… Well, now, Hope was facing the consequences of that. She would never forget how she felt the moment she realized Josie had asked her to kiss her. Or the moment that Hope realized she might have wanted to. Those thoughts, combined with her realizing that Josie was internalizing a lot of her pain - pain from her relationship with Landon, pain from Hope - made her realize that she needed to give Josie some space. Hell, if she could have let anyone else do this spell, she would have. But, Hope needed to do it, and Josie had to teach her it…

Some things, like doing magic with your ex-crush, were unavoidable.

Hope released her hand, moving to grab the book and pull it onto her lap. She shut her eyes, zoning in for a moment, and repeating her intentions carefully in her mind.  _ I want people to remember me. I want people to remember Landon. I want people to remember their feelings for me and Landon so that they’ll help me find him. _

“ _ Harae-tamai Kioku. Yomigaerashi-tamae. _ ” Hope said, and when nothing happened, she frowned. “ _ Harae-tamai Kioku. Yomigaerashi-tamae. _ ” She said with a bit more force. Nothing happened again. Third time’s a charm, though, because when Hope started to get irritated, she screamed it. “ _ Harae-tamai Kioku. Yomigaerashi-tamae! _ ” 

She felt it that time, the large black gust that shot out of her arms, the ringing noise that pierced through her mind. Everything was changing. For several long moments, Hope just sat there, breathing, before she opened her eyes. Josie was laying in front of her, knocked out. Even though Hope had seen this happen once before, she couldn’t help but run over to her, shaking her shoulder softly. “Josie? Josie, are you okay?”

The girl seemed to wake up at that. “Hope?”

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Hope,” Josie breathed again, before flinging herself at the tribrid. The girls hugged for a moment, before Josie breathed out. “I remember.”

_ I remember. _

_ I believe you. _

Hope smiled softly, hugging Josie back tighter. Yes, she had things to do. She had a boyfriend to save. But, for now, she was content to sit here with her kindred spirit and just be happy that the world once again remembered that she existed.

That Josie had once again remembered that she existed.

And for right now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave a comment, or reach out to me on Twitter (@geminisfolklore)! I tweet about Hosie almost every day lol


End file.
